broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sabregust/Friendship Day Project - Everypony say Bronies!
So, with Aniju making gifts and Pan doing...I really don't know, time for my contribution to Friendship Day! GROUP PHOTO! Yes, I will be making a massive group photo of all my Brony friends as their main OC/Ponysona. And everypony is invited to join in! All you need to do is submit one image of your pony to be in the shot! Just one rule, the image can't be from a Pony Maker or a Pony Generator. These are profile shots, good for setting up a better image, not good for an actual shot. Ok then! Time to see who gets into the party! Also, if you are in my friend list, you have been...conscripted to it. Notify me if you don't want to be in it. Project Status IN CONSTRUCTION Unforunately, I will not get this done by the end of Friendship Day. So I've set a new deadline for Sunday. With school, sport and assignments, I should get it done then. In the meantime, I have an extract from the caption of the image. "Time has not been kind to us. But we are resilent, and we are '''loyal'.'' The Truth has been hidden from us. But we still seek '''honesty'.'' Life has been a battleground for. But we still find '''laughter' in the rubble.'' Society wants to deprive us. But we show our '''generosity' to each other.'' Cruelties have been constant for us. But we give' kindness''' to our allies'' The world has been cold and distant. But friends breath '''magic' into our days"'' Pss! Wanna help me? The biggest issue I got is a need the right vectors for the job. I need full body vectors of your OCs. Direction of character doesn't matter, and perf. actions should be limited to standing 3/4 view or moving around (walking, running, flying) UPDATE: Due to assignments and etc., this project will have to be postponed until next Sunday. I'm extremely sorry for the delay but you can blame my school. If you can make images for each OC, it would be extremely helpful. Participant List The * means I need a vector/image made, the - means I have you in the shot already. *Astralfleur as Blossom Heart - *Lunaflaire as Cloud Spark - *Pandora as Primson Gown - *Cutie Scooty as Scoot * *Heavymetalbronie as Blues Jam * *Aniju Aura as Aniju Aura - *Shadowgallede as Creeperman * *CattyTheOrchid as Rose Quartz - *Epic Ares/Zompony as Blue Shuffle (I like him better) - *Wikilover as Seth * *Spike the Dragon as Lyra (cos' he wants too) *FlutterButter as Butter * *Nuka-Social as Nuka-Social (got an image of him/her) * *LilyPuff as Whispering Winds - *Shinegreymon as Fizzy * *Stardust as Stardust * *Emaleehooves as Emalee * *Trinitysparkle as Trinity * *Ky as Potato Mash * *Johnny as Johnny * *EllyCoo as GreenStylus * *Greatness as Oreo Sparkle * *Coconutting as Rosy * *Dusk Shine as Dusk Shine (duh) - *Absolzoey as Xethon Skull * Final image will be displayed here! Category:Blog posts